Adieu
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION INFINITY WAR : Une idée qui anticipe sur ce que pourrait être la fin d'Infinity War avec la fin de la lutte contre Thanos qui s'achève malheureusement avec la mort de l'un de nos héros préférés. Je pense que cela ne sera sans doute pas aussi simple mais c'est une scène qui me traînait dans la tête alors voilà...


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Depuis que j'ai vu le trailer d'Infinity War je suis presque obsédée par ce film mais surtout je sens que malheureusement tout ne se finira pas bien pour Loki même si j'adore ce personnage et encore plus la manière dont Tom Hiddleston lui a donné vie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **ADIEU**_

La bataille contre Thanos faisait rage et les Avengers savaient maintenant depuis longtemps qu'il était un adversaire violent et implacable. Il n'y avait que peu de solution pour le détruire, et Thor avait bien comprit que l'une d'elle impliquait de se sacrifier pour l'entraîner dans la mort avec lui. Ces amis ne pouvaient pas le faire, c'était à lui d'agir. il connaissait la mort, elle ne lui faisait pas peur.

Le dieu du tonnerre se redressa. Certains auraient reculé, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir… pas du genre à attendre que quelqu'un se sacrifie à sa place. Sa résolution était prise. Il ne reculerait pas. Tranquillement, presque trop tranquillement, il traversa le champ de bataille pour se diriger vers Thanos. Ses doigts serrèrent son glaive plus fort et il récita mentalement une prière pour rejoindre ceux qu'il avait perdu au Walhalla. Puis, il s'apprêta à sauter en direction de Thanos, mais une silhouette le devança… Une silhouette longiligne vêtue de vert qui plongea sur Thanos en poussant un cri de rage… Thor frémit en la reconnaissant.

\- Loki ?

La lame de son jeune frère empala profondément le Titan Fou qui rugit de douleur et frappa violemment le jeune dieu avec son gantelet. Loki fut violemment propulsé et ressentit une douleur terrible à son contact. Le gantelet lui brûla la peau, brisant ses côtes et son sternum sous le choc. Son corps tomba lourdement au sol et du sang s'étala rapidement sous lui. Thor comprit le sacrifice de son jeune frère et hurla.

\- Non !

Se désintéressant totalement de la suite du combat, Thor courut vers lui et se jeta à genoux à ses côtés. Loki haletait difficilement, les yeux clos. Tellement de sang maculait sa poitrine que Thor ne sut pas bien où mettre ses mains pour tenter d'arrêter son hémorragie. Il choisit quand même de poser une main tremblante sur son torse, sentant ses os brisés et frémit pendant que des sanglots se nouaient dans sa voix.

\- Loki ?

Son autre main pressa doucement son épaule pendant qu'il l'appela une deuxième fois.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune dieu se cabra et se mit à tousser tout en entrouvrant les yeux. La toux le terrassa quelques secondes puis, il parvint à la calmer et son regard se posa sur son frère. Thor se força à lui sourire même s'il fut terrifié par la douleur et la faiblesse qu'il découvrit dans ses yeux verts d'habitude remplis de malice.

\- Loki ?

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue et le jeune homme pencha un peu la tête pour que celle-ci repose dans sa main. Il avait besoin de son contact alors, Thor lui pressa la joue un peu plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Lui demanda Thor d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne le voulut.

\- Je… Je l'ai vaincu… Murmura difficilement son jeune frère.

Thor redressa la tête et constata qu'il n'avait pas tort. Thanos gisait sur le sol… mort… La bataille était finie… Ses partenaires étaient en joie, mais c'était loin d'être son cas. Thor rebaissa la tête sur Loki et se força une nouvelle fois à lui sourire.

\- Oui… Il est mort…

\- Alors c'est mon nom qu'on retiendra… C'est moi qui ait mit fin à son règne de terreur… Les gens vont m'honorer… Et ils t'oublieront…

Loki termina sa phrase par une légère toux qui amena du sang sur ses lèvres. Sa respiration était de plus en plus en lambeaux, il agonisait. Thor se mit à trembler et pressa doucement son épaule tout en murmurant.

\- Tu mens mal…

Loki parvint à esquisser un léger sourire malgré son corps brisé et douloureux, ses yeux tâchant de ne pas quitter ceux de son frère.

\- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

Thor frémit et reposa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Oui… Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Loki frémit et lutta pour prendre une courte respiration avant de murmurer sans parvenir à contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Tu allais te sacrifier… Je l'ai vu… Et… Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre… toi aussi…

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme… Une larme que Thor essuya avant de glisser ses bras délicatement sous lui pour le soulever du sol et l'allonger dans ses bras. Loki poussa un long gémissement de douleur et laissa reposer sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère qui lui murmura.

\- Parce que tu crois que moi, je suis prêt à te perdre ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'importance… Je ne suis rien…

\- Tu es mon petit frère, lui répondit Thor presque en criant, ému de le voir faiblir de plus en plus.

\- Celui que tu ne veux plus à tes côtés… susurra faiblement Loki en toussotant.

Thor se raidit.

\- De quoi ?

\- Dans l'ascenseur… Sur Sakaar… Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de moi… dans ta vie…

Thor frémit et serra plus fort son jeune frère mourant dans ses bras.

\- Pardonne-moi… Je ne suis qu'un idiot d'avoir dit une chose pareille, parce que c'est faux, ajouta-t-il en luttant contre ses larmes. Je pensais te l'avoir fait comprendre sur le vaisseau lorsque…

Thor ne put finir sa phrase à cause de ses larmes et Loki murmura doucement.

\- Tu m'as pris dans tes bras…

\- Oui…

\- Tu sais… Le seul idiot ici, c'est moi… J'ai encore tout gâché…

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai…

Loki se tut pour tousser douloureusement avant d'ajouter d'une voix de plus en pus faible.

\- Reste en vie s'il te plaît… Qu'il reste quelqu'un qui puisse penser un peu à moi sans haine…

\- Ne meurs pas… Lui répondit Thor en tremblant. Mon petit frère, ne meurs pas…

\- Je voudrais tellement ne pas te décevoir cette fois… Murmura le jeune homme qui était en larmes. Je ne sens plus mes jambes… Mon corps est brisé… C'est fini…

Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent doucement et Thor le secoua pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

\- Non… Reste avec moi !

Le jeune homme frémit et murmura les yeux à peine entrouverts.

\- Ne reste pas là…

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Loki se força à ouvrir les yeux, les braquant sur son frère tout en répondant en crachotant du sang.

\- Je suis déjà mort une fois dans tes bras… et je t'avais menti… Je ne mérite pas que tu sois là lorsque…

La douleur l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et Thor le serra doucement contre lui tout en continuant à pleurer.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas… Mon petit frère… Tous tes mauvais choix viennent du fait que je t'ai laissé tombé… Que j'ai laissé les gens nous séparer… Et nous monter l'un contre l'autre… Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour corriger tout ça…

\- Reste en vie, murmura faiblement Loki. Je t'aime grand frère… Adieu…

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et sa tête bascula contre le torse de Thor qui sursauta et le secoua pour tenter vainement de le retenir.

\- Non, je t'en prie ! Loki ! Je t'aime petit frère… Non ! … Non !

Mais les yeux du jeune homme étaient clos et sa peau prit son aspect bleuté pendant que son dernier souffle s'échappait de ses poumons blessés. Thor poussa un cri de rage.

\- Non ! !

Mais il était trop tard… Loki était mort… Là… Dans ses bras… Cette fois il était réellement mort… Mort pour le sauver… Mort pour essayer de racheter ses fautes alors que ça aurait été à lui de racheter les siennes… C'était à lui de se faire pardonner de l'avoir abandonné… Pourtant, il en était là… à genoux dans un champ de ruines, serrant contre lui le corps de ce frère qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait définitivement perdu… Ses bras serrèrent plus fort son corps pendant que les autres Avengers n'osaient pas le déranger, tant il exprimait de la peine et de la détresse.


End file.
